How to Make Custom Armor
Making custom Armor ini Files. #Make sure you have an 'Item' folder within your modpack folder. #Create a new .ini file within that folder called 'Greenium Helm.ini' #Add the following code to the file from step 2: Stats width=18 height=18 type=-1 useAnimation=100 useTime=100 maxStack=1 scale=1 defense=16 headSlot=-2 ;set as -2 for custom armor pieces toolTip= Greenium armor contains certain special 'Properties'... rare=4 setName=Greenium ;for setBonus items value=150000 className=Item Recipe Amount=1 needWater=False Items=20 Greenium Bar Tiles=Iron Anvil ;set as whatever you want it to be #Do the same thing with legs ('Greenium Greaves.ini') and chest ('Greenium Chainmail.ini'), using legSlot=-2 and bodySlot=-2 instead of headSlot=-2 #The Body piece needs two additional lines of code, marked 'EXTRA' in the following snippet. Add them so your 'Greenium Chainmail.ini' script looks as follows: Stats width=18 height=18 type=-1 useAnimation=100 useTime=100 maxStack=1 scale=1 defense=16 bodySlot=-2 toolTip=Greenium armor contains certain special 'Properties'... rare=4 setName=Greenium value=150000 className=Item ; EXTRA hasHands=True hasArms=True Recipe Amount=1 needWater=False Items=20 Greenium Bar Tiles=Iron Anvil Making custom Armor PNG Files. #Find a default armor sprite (I'll do chest because it's the most complicated) # Average chest piece used to make the Greenium armor. >>>> #Once you are done with whatever you want to do to that you need to add arms to it. As of now, even though the armor SPRITE has arms the armor itself will not show it. #So we need to go find the armor arm matching this armor. Due to space issues I'll post a link to the armor to match. Greenium Greaves Legs.png Greenium Plate Mail.png Greenium Helm.png Greenium Greaves.png Greenium Plate Mail Body.png Greenium Helm Head.png Greenium Greaves Legs.png Once you have both those all you need to do is make sure the arm is named 'Greenium Chainmail Arms.png' and the chest named 'Greenium Chainmail Body.png'. If the sprites appear too small in the inventory screen in-game, make certain that you've downloaded the image files WITHOUT extra padding around them; Terraria will scale the png file to fit within a slot. Giving the Armor Special Effects. (Optional) #Create .cs files with the same base names as the items ini files ('Greenium Helm.cs', 'Greenium Chainmail.cs', and 'Greenium Greaves.cs') #The Player Class reference lists how you can change the player. For example, the helm can provide immunity to lava by entering the following into the 'Greenium Helm.cs' file: public static void Effects(Player player) { player.lavaImmune=true; } #The greaves can move the player faster and provide water walking with the following: public static void Effects(Player player) { player.moveSpeed += 12; player.waterWalk=true; } #The chainmail can provide a melee crit bonus and prevent knockbacks by adding the following to 'Greenium Chainmail.cs': public static void Effects(Player player) { player.meleeCrit += 10; player.noKnockback = true; } public static void SetBonus(Player player) { player.setBonus = "Increased defense by 20"; player.statDefense += 20; } #The chest piece also provides a set bonus with the SetBonus function. To ensure your armor provides a set bonus, the beginning of each piece name must be the same (e.g., 'Greenium Helm', 'Greenium Greaves', and 'Greenium Plate Mail'), and they must be using -2 for headSlot, legSlot and bodySlot.